Talk:19th Shock Troops Battalion
Yellow Chest Plate Wasn't Tarkov the only one from this unit that had the yellow chest plate? I looked at the trailer and even though all the action was fast-pace, I didn't see any other yellow chested ODSTs. Plus, the ODST at the end didn't seem to wear a yellow chest piece. SPARTAN-177 18:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) : at 1:13 you can see more members of the 19th http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8zdkXtb9Yw , the black in background looks like he has a yellow chest plate but the other two white marines don't. Plus Tarkov has a yellow strip on his helmet. Some kind of ranking system or just to make him stand out?--Jack Black 18:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I think it is to make him stand out but we just have to wait for September 7th to some to find that answer. SPARTAN-177 21:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I have to go with standing out.--Jack Black 21:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I believe he is some sort of specialist, requiring him to wear the yellow for easy identification. Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 21:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Dutch has a yellow plate instead of black to.--Jack Black 21:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Dutch's chest plate is actually orange.SPARTAN-177 21:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks yellowish/orange to me.--Jack Black 21:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Orange, if I recall correctly, is considered as a national color for the Netherlands, so Cpl. Taylor "Dutch" Miles having it on his chest plate doesn't surprise me. ::::Good point Tony. But is trailers the lowest form of canon thou?--Jack Black 21:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::The dress uniforms worn by the Marines at the beginning are a clear instance of non-canon, as evidenced by Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Graphic Novel, etc., that the UNSC Defense Force uniforms are "futuristic" versions worn by personnel of the U.S. Armed Forces today. As for everything else in the trailers, it seems like it follows canon very good. ::::::Didn't we saw a picture of a marine wearing the same dress uniform on the hill top mormarial (yes I know I spelt it wrong)? If so, then wouldn't it be consider canon.SPARTAN-177 21:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Your talking about the Marine in "Dress Blues", which though similar looking to the uniform seen in this short, are actually far different from the canon uniform worn by the UNSC Marines. ::::::::Well, Ponder wore a different set of dress uniform in Contact Harvest, so is it possible that in 2525, they wore dress uniforms that resemble mordern marine's and during the time between 2525 and 2552-3 they switched to the ones that we saw in Halo 2? Remember, we don't know when the short takes place so it is possible that, if my theory is right, that this could have happened during the beginning of the war before the swicth.SPARTAN-177 22:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::That settles it we should wait until the full short is released and see what happens. --Jack Black 22:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. Fine by me.SPARTAN-177 22:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::In the extended version I did not see an other yellow chest plates but the last Shock trooper to be seen before the screen faded has a yellow strip on his helmet.--Jack Black 08:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I saw that too. Also, the preview for GTTV shows three actors in ODST gear and two of them had yellow chest plates while the other one has a red chest plate.SPARTAN-177 12:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC)